


My Best Friends Wedding

by rosina_zombie



Series: The Wedding Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am in love with my best friend...I am gay and he's straight and he is also getting married MaleXMale Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Musett Choisuel

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Hi just to say this is a rewrite of my previous best friends wedding story this is so much better

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding

Part One

Chapter One

"You have a letter" my boyfriend walked in the room carrying a letter I sat up in bed and took it from him he parked his bum next to me on the bed I opened it and took the paper from inside "Mr and Mrs Blah, blah."

"Well?" Xander Ripley asked looked at him "Eden's getting married".

My older brother Rupert looked at the wedding invitation and then at me "marriage" I nodded and sat down "I'm sorry Topher I" I shook my head "I know how much you wanted Eden to settle down with you, marry you have kids with you…..but now maybe this" he lifted the invitation "will finally show you Eden is straight".

I had my eye closed "I know his straight its been shoved in my face enough times" I stood up "Topher are you going to the wedding?" Lisa my sister in law asked "he's my friend isn't he" I smiled but both Rupert and Lisa knew it didn't quite reach my eyes.

Xander sat down I poured some wine "so when are you leaving?" "me mean us don't you" I looked at him in the eye "well…..Eden doesn't like me very much" I rolled my eyes "you say that every time…..you clash because your too much alike" Xander shook his head "ok so when are we leaving?" I took a hold of his hand "2 weeks"

Xander are some fries "he wants me there for his stag weekend" "stag weekend" I nodded "yeah his brothers me, Rupert and you" "oh ok I suppose I could come" he smiled.

I continued eating.

Rupert's son Rupert the 3rd sat at the dinner table the front door opened "hello" "uncle Topher" Rupert got down "Roo come back" Lisa said I walked into the kitchen Rupert had a hold of my hand "uncle Topher bought me sweeties" he sat placed them down and ate his lunch I sat "hey" Lisa smiled "hey where's Rupert?" I asked her "took the car to the garage".

I nodded "the car bokeded down" Rupert continued eating "really well I'm not surprised it's a heap of junk" "try telling your brother that" we both shared a smile "so your taking my husband?" I nodded "certainly am…I bet your glad really" I said she sighed and shook her head "uncle Topher me and Benji went to the park the other day but all the swings were broked" "really" he nodded and ate I gave Lisa a look she laughed "just like pa".

Xander shut the door I looked up from the book I was reading he took his shirt off "sexy" he slid a hand down his chest and left it by his navel "do you want to shag my sexy arse?" he removed his pants "hm" I smiled and licked my lips he climbed on the bed and crawled up he straddled my waist

"hm yummy" we kissed.

I looked at the picture of me and Eden I smiled 'I remember the day he told me about Alex;.

4 Years ago

"Yo T" Eden sat down opposite me in the coffee House "hey" I nibbled a piece of my raisin cookie "let's have some" I sighed and tore a piece of he took it "so you know he other day when we were talking about relationships" I nodded "and how we can't stay with one person" I answered Eden nodded his gorgeous brown curls bouncing I swallowed the cookie "sooo" his smile grew.

"I've met someone the most amazing gorgeous girl" Eden said 'girl…oh Eden why cant you love me' I drunk my coffee "r-really does this amazing girl have a name?" he nodded once again 'god I want to run my tongue down his neck' Eden put his hand down flat on the table "her name is Alexandra or Alex".

Present time

I lay back down and closed my eyes the picture of me and Eden I hugged to my chest.

"Topher" Xander called "coming" I walked out of our room and walked up to him "who is it?" I took the phone I put it to my ear "Eden" I walked down stairs Xander followed "no not much at the moment" Xander went into the kitchen "you know I'll be there….am I not always there for you" I leaned and smiled.

"Yes I will…..I'll remember that okay" I twirled the corn between my fingers I laughed "ok stop, stop" I sniffed and wiped my face "bye Eden" I said and placed it down "what's for dinner?" I walked into the kitchen Xander watched me "hey" I walked over and kissed him he pulled me closer "god I love you" he said against my mouth.

I smiled we kissed again "I love you to Mr Ripley" we kissed once again "lets go to bed" I mumbled "and a roll in the hay".

5 months ago

The phone rung I rolled over and picked it up "hello….Ed" I sat up "slow down I cant he…..oh god a boy congratulations Eden…..what did you name him?…..Scott….you know how much I live that name….god father…..your gonna make me cry" I closed my eyes "I love you too dude…..don't" I laughed "send me a picture" I hung up and laid 'Eden is a dad' I closed my eyes and cried.

Present Day

I held the picture of Eden with a tiny red faced baby I sighed 'I've lost you Eden French but why cant I get over you' I placed my arm over my eyes.

Me and Roo Bear walked "what shall I get uncle Eden for his marriage?" I asked "I don't know uncle Topher" "I don't know what sort of things your meant to buy any way" I stated "how about a kite or a train" I laughed "no that's not what you get" I told him "yeah well why not" "its just the way things are" we walked into a shop "what about a photo frame?" "hello Topher".

I smiled "hi Michael, Dominic" "so we got an invitation to Eden's wedding" I nodded "I cant believe he is tying the knot" I nodded again "certainly is" "oh is that Rupert's son" I nodded "this is Rupert the third" Michael smiled "how old are you now Rupert?" Rupert grinned "10" "cool age" Rupert nodded "I remember when Rupert phoned me about you" I looked at Rupert "he is the spitting image of him when he was that age" I said "you are going to grow old gracefully" Dominic nodded "thanks I think" he answered.

Michael crossed his arms "are you going?" he asked "of course his my best friend Mike" I said "I know its just well you know" I sighed "its fine really everything is ok".

Xander moved an arm round my waist we laid in bed "what you thinking about?" he kissed the back of my neck just under the hairline my eyes closed he kissed again his hand slid it down to my crotch I sighed "I'm not in the mood tonight ok" I removed his hand "hey everything ok?" he asked I sat up and covered my face "yeah I'm fine" I removed my hands and kissed him Xander wrapped his arms round me.

"Go to sleep I'm getting in the shower" I told him and got out "want me to join you?" he asked I shook my head "no" I left he laid down and closed his eyes.

Rupert sat he had a fag in his mouth "I wish you wouldn't smoke here" I sat down "sorry" he put it out "so you ran into Michael and Domonic?" Rupert smiled "yes I did" "how did you find out?" "Roo-bear told me" he answered I nodded "they are such ah I could see the pity in their eyes I had to get away from them" I sighed and drunk my drink "yeah well Michael is no better he's been in love with Domonic for years, puppy dog eyes" I laughed Rupert smiled "I don't think I've seen you laugh like that since you heard about Scott".

I shrugged "well I need to move on" "even if you don't want to" .

Miami

Eden sat down "bloody wedding preparations" he closed his eyes the guy with him smiled "who is the one that proposed?" Eden sighed "whatever Alvin" "don't say I didn't warn you" "where is your lovely fiancé?" "looking at wedding dresses" smiled Eden.

"Shouldn't she of done that ages ago?" Alvin asked "we both know what Alex is like" "yeah a woman" he laughed the baby cried "coming Scotty" he went Alvin sighed.

Eden picked up the curly haired baby up "shhhhhh Scott Topher" he kissed his downy hair Scott cried "baby, baby" Scott nuzzled his shoulder "that's my baby boy" he kissed him again.

"Hey here you go" Eden put the rubber nipple at Scott's mouth Alvin smiled "he is such a gorgeous baby" Eden smiled "yeah he is".

Texas, Dallas

I laid down and closed my eyes I patted my stomach 'almost wedding time' I sighed "Topher are you in?" Xander called "up here baby" I called "coming up" I sat up on the bed Xander opened the door and walked I smiled he walked up to me "the tickets" I took them "ok so we are all set to leave for Miami in 1 week" "no" I shook my head "no" Xander got on the bed "I got the tickets for a week extra for me and you".

He said I hugged him.

"Miami holiday wow you get spoilt" Rupert smiled at Xander "I know "I wrapped my arms round him he kissed me "ok well we will see you when we get there" "we will have such a good time" Rupert rolled his eyes and stuck his finger up.

We on the plane Xander held my hand I looked out of the window "I actually don't like flying" I admitted "then" "I'll be fine I am going for my best friends wedding".

Xander kissed me on the lips I smiled at him.

I put my suitcase down Xander followed "are you sure you wanna pay all that money?…..we could just stay with Eden" I told him "do you really want that?" I shook my head no "your right" Xander pulled me closer we kissed I wrapped my self round him "hmmmmm getting frisky" we kissed again he placed both hands on my arse.

My mobile rung he took my shirt off "oh no" he kissed at my collarbone I breathed hard my mobile rung again "no" I sighed Xander stopped "I better get that" I picked it up and answered "hello…Eden" I sat up "let me tell you…..yeah I am a week early…..because Xander wanted to treat me" I licked my lips "yes I am a lucky devil….yeah I suppose I need to clear it with him ok…..I'll call you back" I hung up.

I looked at Xander "what happened?" "he wants to meet me".

Eden looked at his watch he tapped the table and looked at the door he was sitting in a busy cafe he looked down at his hands the door opened me and Xander walked in "Hey Eden" I smiled he looked up "Topher" he stood up we hugged my eyes closed "god I missed you" "ditto" he let me go "hi Xander" Xander inclined his head "sit, sit can I get you a drink?" "yeah".

I ate a doughnut "still like those I see" I nodded and licked the sugar from my lips Eden drunk some coffee "so where are you staying?" he asked "Quentin Hotel" "wow that place is expensiveness" Topher shrugged "anything for Topher"" Eden looked at me "anything for Topher" I stuffed the rest of the doughnut in my mouth and gave my usual cheeky grin.

"I'm going for a fag" Xander kissed me and went I drunk "so…..I know you've been waiting for me to ask?" I raised and eyebrow "look….I" he sighed.

"Topher Kay will you be my best man?" I grinned "ok".

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Musett Choisuel

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding

 

Part One

Chapter Two

Xander kissed me on the lips he was above me I smiled we continued kissing he reached over and picked up a condom from the table near his phone I grinned and kissed him on the lips again Xander grinned with me "I love you baby" he singsong.

I giggled "god I sound like a little girl" I told him "I know".

Eden changed Scott's bum Alex walked in "I have a couple of errands to run and then I will be home" she walked up and kissed Scott and then Eden on the lips "bye, mummy" he waved Scott's little hand she blew him a kiss and left, Eden dressed Scott fully "come on baby" he left the room "shall we give uncle Topher a call?"

Scott gurgled "I agree".

I picked up my phone and put it o my ear "hello" I was lying in the Jacuzzi "Eden hi" I stretched my leg "I am at a spa its lovely…..we could….ok same place as last time".

"Same ok I will see you in an hour" I hung up and smiled.

Eden placed the bottle at Scott's mouth he sucked the door opened I walked "hey" I walked and sat down "is this Scott?" I asked he nodded "let me finish feeding him and you can hold him I bit my lip "are you sure" I looked at the tiny baby "yes he wants to be held by his godfather" I sighed "ok" Eden continued feeding Scott.

Eden yawned and looked at me I was holding Scott "your be a great father" he said "really….well never going to happen" I looked at Scott "Topher it will your be a great guy you will" I shrugged 'then why don't I have you' I yawned "so are you and Alex planning to have any more kids in the near future?".

"No idea…..you know I've always wanted a big family…only time will tell" I closed my eyes and then just as quickly I opened them again "so…..nervous about the big day?" he shrugged "all I get is a shrug" "yeah" he drunk his drink "ok no more talk of it" Scott's face suddenly scrunched up "um" Eden looked at me "I think someone has popped".

"Smelly baby" smiled Eden, Scott sucked his thumb I blinked and held back tears 'I am never going to have him am I….I have to move on'.

Xander kissed me on the lips I smiled "so baby bonding huh?" I nodded "I soooo want kids" he sat and hugged me "I know you do" we kissed again I snuggled up to him "night baby" he whispered.

Alex picked Scott up "someone needs there pampers changed" she walked out of the room and up the stairs and into another room Eden was sat reading on the bed "someone stinks" Eden put the book down "yeah Scott needs his diaper changed" she undone Scott's one piece Eden sighed she looked at him "you ok?" Eden smiled and nodded "fine".

Alex kissed him and he then kissed her back.

Xander moaned "wake up sleepy head" I said and smiled he didn't move "come on up were going swimming" "don't wanna" he buried his face into the pillow I laughed "come on Xander" I moaned "I will start pouting" Xander turned his head and blinked up at me "no your not you lie" he buried his face back into the pillow.

I sighed "fine what ever I'm going I might even strip naked to get in the sauna" "I'm up, I'm up" he sat up.

I picked up the phone "hello…..hey Eden…..dinner I…I don't know…I'll have to ask Xander but I can be 100% sure" I said "ok bye Eden I'll call you".

"I will have another glass thanks" I asked Alex poured some wine "thanks" Alex sat down Eden ate his meal "so who has the baby?" asked Xander "my mum took Scott" Alex said Xander nodded I ate "so Eden never did tell me what you did Xander" Alex ate some of her salads "oh I am a legal aid" "oh good job do you enjoy it" she asked "yes" Xander drunk his wine I looked down at my food 'its just so hard' Xander nudged me I looked up.

"Alex asked if you were still at Smiths?" "oh yeah still there they treat me good so I have no complaints" "cool" Eden looked at me I looked over at him then down Eden carried on eating "so what have you got planned for your hen night?" Xander asked "oh just a couple of friends and my sisters I haven't been out in a long time".

Xander kissed down my back I moaned "your lips are so soft" I moaned "why thank you" he stopped at the top of my boxers "do you ever think about getting married?" "sometimes" I answered him and sighed 'but Eden's always been my groom' I yawned Xander kissed the back of my neck "do you?" I asked him "no…..not really".

I didn't let my disappointment show "not once" "no" he picked up some oil "do you see it with us" I asked "yes" I grinned.

Eden yawned he got out of bed "hm baby" Alex opened her eyes "where you going?" "to check on Scott and go to the toilet" he left the room.

Eden opened the door and walked up to the cot and looked down at Scott he looked up at Eden "hey hansom" he kissed him on the forehead the little babies eyes closed "night gorgeous" he left the room.

"Hello gorgeous" "hi Yuri" we hugged "haven't seen you in 6 years" "yeah you were a wee 13 year old" he sat down "yeah, yeah what ever" "can I get you guys anything?" the waiter asked "I'll have the prawn baguette and Dr Pepper no ice" I ordered "I'll have the same but Pepsi lite" asked Yuri "ok" the waiter went "so can you believe little brother Eden is getting married".

I shook my head "no" I looked down at my hands "hey cheer up" I looked at him and smiled "how can I cheer up my best friend who I have been in love with is going to get married and I" my forehead touched the table.

Yuri folded his arms "you can date me if you like?" I looked up and smiled "sorry your too young for me" Yuri pouted "to bad your hot" he said 'god same smile as his older brother'.

My mobile rung I leaned over and picked up the phone "hello…oh hey Rupert" I sat up in bed "she is oh my god wow….you don't sound very happy…..Rupert will have a younger sibling he'll have one of each! I smiled "ok bro see you when you get here in 2 days...say hi to Lisa for me" I hung up.

I put the phone and lay back down the door opened and Xander walked in "guess who I just got a phone call from Rupert and guess what" he got on the bed "Lisa is pregnant" Xander smiled "that's good" I nodded he kissed me on the lips we carried on kissing he moved forward I laid down he hung over me we kissed again.

"I love Miami" he kissed my lips I raised and eyebrow "sun sea" "hot guys barely clothed" I smiled he kissed me again "you are the only barely naked guy I want" we kissed again "let's move to Miami" he said "are you serious?" I asked "deadly serious" he sat up "yes me you" "we have jobs in Dallas it's a…..I….no" I sat up "I wanna stay where I am" "okay" he kissed me.

"Morning baby" Eden picked Scott up "come on time for breakfast" he walked out of the room and down the stairs "say mumma I want your booby" Alex laughed Eden walked in she turned round "go to mumma" Scott gurgled Alex took the baby "come on Scotty lets get you fed" Eden sat down and had some breakfast.

"So you still got some time?" he asked "yeah why?" "well I was thinking we could leave Scott with Topher and Xander and go away for the weekend" she looked at him "I don't know" "why not?" he asked her "well he is barely 6 months old and I" Eden pouted "I'll….ok, ok" he got up and kissed her "I'll call Topher he would love to spend sometime with his godson".

Scott sat up "good boy" I smiled "daaada" he hiccupped I smiled "uncle" he sucked his thumb "come on have to look at mummy and daddy's list and instructions on looking after you lets see what uncle Xander is up to" I walked into the sitting room Xander was watching TV feet up on the foot stool "look at him feet up not a care in the world" I held Scott so he was watching Xander.

Xander changed the channel I saw a smile on his face "uncle Xander should start dinner but instead he is sitting on his gorgeous toshee" I bit my bottom lip Scott giggled "ok, ok this gorgeous toshee is going to make dinner" he kissed me on the lips "see you later tyke" he left I kissed Scott's curly hair "hm someone stinks".

I settled Scott down in his cot and covered "night baby Scotland" I left the room and walked along the landing and then stopped I walked into the bedroom 'Eden and Alex's room' I walked up and picked up a photo of all three of them "Eden" I laid my fingers on his face "I love you Eden so much" I sighed and placed it back.

I looked at the bed "I feel like such a nut job" I whispered and sat on the bed I picked up a pair of sweatpants and put them to my nose and breathed I closed my eyes 'Eden oh god Eden I love you so much' I started crying there was a creak I looked up " are you coming to bed?" Xander stood at the door I nodded "yeah".

Xander hugged me "I need help" I whispered "were do it together".

"Ding dong" Rupert walked in followed by Lisa, Rupert Jr and their eldest Katie 12 walked in "hey" I walked down the stairs with Scott in my arms "uncle Topher" Katie smiled "hey Katie Roo bear" "isn't Eden home?" Rupert put the cases down "no….I said I would watch this one while they had a break from everything wedding" Lisa took Scott from me.

"Hello gorgeous aren't you a heartbreaker" Scott made a sound "you certainly look a lot like your dad" "he's cute" Rupert Jr kissed Scott's cheek he giggled then gurgled I looked at her and smiled.

I hugged Lisa we stood in the kitchen "I'm going to be an uncle again" I kissed her cheek "I know it came as a shock to me too "Lisa smiled.

"Scotland" Roo said I walked into the room Scott was in between Roo's legs leaning against him "look Uncle Topher Scotty's playing" I leaned against the door frame and smiled "good make sure you are careful and watch him" I said "of course I'm his friend" I nodded "good".

Eden walked in with Alex they held a suitcase each "I am so relaxed" Alex said they walked into the kitchen and there were cases I walked in "oh hello Topher" I walked "Scott is down for his nap" Alex nodded "I am going to see if his alright" she left "what does she think I've done?" I mumbled Eden looked at me "did you say something?" he asked I shook my head and looked at him "sooooooo have a nice time".

Eden nodded and had a huge grin on his face "I am all nice and fresh for my big day" I nodded and frowned Eden walked up to me "don't frown" he lifted my chin up I breathed Eden smiled and let go "I need to go and unpack" he left I closed my eyes.

'Fuck what the hell was that".

T.B.C.........


	3. Chapter 3

Musett Choisuel

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding

Part One

Chapter Three

I was on my side staring at a spot on the wall I still felt a tingling on my chin I closed my eyes 'he hasn't touched me like that since that time we were drunk and snogged.

7 Years ago

"So any of the guys here tickle your fancy" Eden nudged me I looked at him "no" I turned from him 'only you take my eye' I sighed "oh come on Topher" "I said no Eden why are you acting like this just because your seeing someone doesn't mean I need to" I drunk my pint.

"Okay take it easy Topher" I finished my drink "all I wanted was to come out for a drink not for you to play matchmaker" Eden sighed "ok, ok I will stop…..I just want to make you as happy as me" "Eden I'm fine as I am honest" Eden sighed and nodded "ok do you want another drink?" he stood up "ok cool the same please" I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes "hi I couldn't help but notice you were on your own suddenly" I opened my eyes "look mate I" I stopped the guy smiled "hi my names Xander" he held his hand out.

"Hi" I smiled and shook "my names Topher".

Eden picked the glasses up and turned back to walk 'I thought he said no guys make up your mind' he walked over "here you go" Eden put the glasses down me and Xander looked at him "hi" Xander smiled "um is he your boyfriend?" Xander faced me "um n" "yes" Eden put both his arms round my shoulders "we have been together 6 months new relationship and all".

"Oh I….sorry nice meeting you Topher" Eden grinned "Eden" "right…bye" he left "what the hell was that?" I pushed him Eden sat "you told me you didn't want to get laid" "that was till he came along jesus" I sighed "soooooooory" Eden pouted I closed my eyes "please don't do that you know I cant resist that" Eden laughed I opened my eyes Eden was drinking "oh well plenty more fish in the sea".

"Shhhhhh my parents" I said we stumbled through the door I shut it "come on" we took out shoes off and walked well stumbled up stairs and into my room "shhhhh quite" we stumbled down Eden was on his back, eyes closed I was on my side chin propped up on my hand I watched as his chest rose and fell 'god his soooo beautiful why does he have to be straight'.

"Eden" I whispered the opened his eyes and turned onto his side "yes Mr Topher" he had that shit eating grin of his I smiled at him "do you ever wonder what its like to kiss someone?" "of course I do Sarah is a great kisser" I licked my lips "no I mean another guy" "oh…..well….you should no you're the guy kisser" Eden stated "I…..I" I looked away "you have kissed a guy right?" I sighed "so you're a virgin in all ways" he raised his eyebrows.

I sighed again "yeah, yeah take the mick out of me" he leaned over and kissed my forehead my eyes fluttered closed "you're my best mate you know that" I opened my eyes "yeah" I licked my lips "Eden I" Eden leaned forward my eyes closed as his lips touched mine 'oh god his kissing me' I kissed him back he placed his hand on my neck we continued kissing I moaned into his mouth.

Eden stopped and blinked once and then twice "now you've had your first kiss" I sighed "you ok Topher" I nodded and smiled.

Present

I sat up the door opened "Xander" he walked up "are you coming down for dinner?" Xander asked "um yeah" I stood up and we went down stairs "I have done chicken roast with all the trimmings" "hmmmm yummy" we sat down I picked up a knife and fork "Topher" I looked into his eyes "I love you" "I love you too" I ate some chicken.

Eden kissed Alex "I'll see you later ok" Alex nodded Scott waved to Eden "bye Scotty" he left the house Yuri leaned on the car "see you got away from the ball and chain" "I'll sock you one in a minute" Yuri rolled his eyes "come on" they got in the car "so where to go first?" "were collect Topher and then go from there" Yuri nodded.

"Let's go for it".

I walked out of the hotel and walked up to the car "hey" I got in "why is Yuri here?" I asked "oh that's nice that is real nice" I smiled "drive then we are going to be late" "chop, chop" Yuri grumbled.

Eden shook his head.

The tailor stepped in front of me "ok were measure your chest width" he opened a tape measure I looked over at Yuri 'he's hot' I rolled my eyes Eden was shaking his head.

"Okay next up" "me" Yuri stood up and went we traded places "did he feel you up?" I elbowed him we took each others places Yuri stood up "measure away my man" the tailor smiled I looked at Eden "everything ok?" I asked him he turned to look at me "everything is fine why wouldn't it be I mean I am getting married soon" I nodded "yeah I know" I looked over.

Yuri smiled "how long have you been a tailor?" "2 years" Yuri nodded "does it feel good for you" the guy had his hand on Yuri's crotch his eyes closed me and Eden looked at each other "Yuri" Yuri sighed "hm I'm only here for 2 weeks" "meet me here at 6" "you got it" Yuri smiled.

"Here you go sir" the jeweller held the ring box "thank you" he took it "what do you think?" he showed me I took it from him "its…..nice" I shut it 'please don't cry' I handed him the box Eden smiled and placed the box in his pocket "come on Yuri" Eden and Yuri walked I stood on the spot 'why cant I own that ring why' Eden turned round to me "come on Top".

"Coming" I followed them we left the shop "where next?" asked Yuri "tickets" "for the honeymoon of course" "but why you live in Miami" "soooo" Eden shrugged "come on".

"Have a good time" Rupert gave me a beer "god I was so depressed" Lisa rubbed my back "you have to move on and what better way then starting now" Rupert grinned I leaned forward and covered my face I cried "thought I could go around and help him for his up coming wedding I cant I feel like such a loser" I sniffed and wiped my face Lisa continued rubbing my back she looked at Rupert he sighed "maybe you shouldn't of come".

I shook my head "no he's my best friend he wanted me here what can I say oh I cant come because I don't want to see you marry" Lisa sighed.

"Are you going to miss me?" asked Alex "let me think" Eden smiled "don't I always" Eden kissed her she moved and wrapped both arms round his shoulders Eden wrapped his arms round her waist she moaned the doorbell rung "oh" she sighed he pecked her lips "that will be Topher and the guys" she nodded.

"It really is good to see you Topher" Eden's brother Ian smiled "you to how's the family?" we walked up to the house the door had opened "hey guys" "were talk later" "ready to go?" asked Eden "yeah so what the hell is going on?".

Rupert drunk "nightclubs" he drunk again "your just getting to old" smiled Ian "were the same age" Rupert said "you're the one with the wife and kids" smiled Ian I walked and sat "another round" I put the tray down "cheers" Malcolm, Yuri's twin brother picked up his glass I picked up mine "to Eden" Malcolm raised his glass "Eden" Eden looked at me I looked away he licked his lips.

"I have to go to the toilet" I stood up and left "is everything okay with him?" asked Ian "he's fine" both Xander and Eden said at the same time Rupert raised an eyebrow Xander gave Eden a look.

I looked in the mirror tears running down my cheeks 'I have to get over this why cant I' the door opened Eden walked in "Topher" I froze "have you been crying?" asked Eden I wiped my face "no I'm fine" I smiled and turned round "you don't looked fine you've been acting less than fine I've been worried about you".

I shook my head "really I'm fine really ok you shouldn't be worrying about me you have a wedding" Eden walked up "Topher please talk to me" I closed my eyes "I am fine honest" I felt something on my neck I opened my eyes Eden was in front of me hands on my neck "Ed…I" he kissed me on the lips my eyes fluttered closed I kissed him back I gripped his t-shirt he stopped kissing me my eyes opened "E-Eden".

Eden kissed my nose "you are my best friend you know that right" "yes" I nodded "and your always be my best friend forever" "f-friend" "friend…..now come on" he left I closed my eyes 'that was final'.

I sat down Rupert looked at me "you ok?" I nodded and smiled "yeah".

Scott shuffled on his bum "come on son walk to daddy" Eden sat on the floor legs crossed Alex helped Scott up he wiggled on his feet and fell on his bum "daaaaaada daaaada" he blew a raspberry "its ok Scotty" "daaaada da….too toe" "are you trying to say" Scot scrunched up his nose "Toooop" Eden smiled "uncle Topher" Eden pronounced "Tooop" he cried.

I moaned Xander kissed my shoulder we laid in bed "do you like me doing this?" he kissed my neck I sighed "I certainly do" I said my mobile rung he reached over and picked it up "its Eden" "turn it off" "ok" Xander turned my phone off and put it down "now where were we" I moaned "you were about to fuck me" "oh yeah how can we forget something like me fucking you" he bit into my shoulder I groaned.

Eden looked at his phone 'why isn't he answering I want to see him and tell him about Scott he would love that' he stood up 'I'll go to the hotel….yeah I'll go there" he stood up.

"I'm taking Scott to the park" he called "ok baby" Alex called back.

I wrapped a robe round my body and stretched Xander followed me out he was dressed "I'll go and I will see you when I get back" I kissed him "get my usual ok?" I asked him "anything" he left I sighed and laud on the bed I closed my eyes there was a knock on the door "forgot the money baby" I walked and opened it "Eden" he let himself in he held Scott in his arms "hey I came here to…well show you" he put Scott down and tok both their jackets off "Ok".

We sat down "Scotty say that word again you know " Scott looked at him "come on Scotty…..who's this?" he put his arm round my shoulders "Topher" Scotty blinked at his dad "daaaada" he held his arms out to me I looked at Eden he shrugged I picked Scott up "daaada" he giggled he touched my lips "argh" I gummed his fingers.

Scott squealed I laughed Eden watched us "no I'm dadda…say Topher?" he asked again "daddy" he looked at Eden "daddy daaada da" he said I kissed Scott' s forehead "he said Toph" Eden told me "really" Scott yawned "this little bugger needs to" "here" I got up and walked I pulled out the spare bed and planted him on and secured him.

I stood and walked I sat and lay on the bed Eden walked and did the same as me I looked at him "is that all you came for?" he smiled "thought you would want to know" I rolled my eyes "yeah I would" he swallowed "your hard" I looked down he slid his hand into the robe "what are?" I moaned "is this because of me" he asked "I…I" Eden moved his hand up my thigh.

"Your getting married in less than a week" I licked my suddenly dry lips Eden gripped a hold of my hard on I moaned louder I moved and grabbed his hand he looked right at me "do you want me to jerk you off?" he asked and undone the robe he kissed me on the lips my eyes closed "we" the door opened "I'm baaaaack" we sat up I done up my robe "oh Eden" Eden stood up "hi I just came to tell him Scott said Top".

"Cool….are you staying for dinner?" "no I best get Scotty home" he stood up and went he picked Scott up I looked at my hands "I'll call you soon" he left "everything okay" Xander looked at me "fine, fine".

Eden sat 'fuck what the hell did I do' he looked at his hand 'I was touching him' he closed his eyes and laid down next to Alex she was fast asleep Eden rolled onto his side away from her.

Xander sat up in bed I was on my front "Topher" he said "yeah" I yawned "do you want to get married?" he asked my eyes widened I sat up on my knees "what?" Xander looked right at me "you heard me lets get married I want to marry you and settle down with you I love you" Xander explained "Xander I…..you know I want marriage" "so is th" "no…..I wait please".

Xander kissed me.

TBC…..........


	4. Chapter 4

Musett Choisuel

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding

Part One

Chapter Four

Rupert rolled and picked up the phone "h….hello" he coughed "….slow down….slow…..he proposed" he sat up and turned the light on Lisa moaned "and did you say yes…..look we are a floor down….no d" he looked at his watch "ok see you then" he hung up "what was that about?" Lisa asked and yawned "Xander proposed to Topher".

I had my arms round my knees the door opened "ok you wasn't making sense now explain" I looked at Rupert "Eden jerked me off" Rupert's eyes widened "yeah so in the middle of it Xander came home he didn't say anything so I don't think he knows…..we were and Xander said did I want to get married and I said no" I told him "you said no I thought that's what you wanted" I shook my head.

"It is but n….I want to marry Eden, I want to adopt kids live my life with him" "you cant know that" I cried "I know I feel like such an idiot" I whispered he put his arm round my shoulders I cried 'why am I always crying I feel like such a girl' I licked my now wet lips "Xander is still asleep I…I'll see you later" Rupert stood up and nodded "ok I will see you later" I nodded.

Eden stared into space Scott was close to his chest "daddy" Eden looked down at him "sorry" Scott giggled Alex walked into the room "is he ready?" she asked "yeah" she took him "see you when you get back from nannies Scotty" they both left 'I have to talk to Topher'

I picked up the phone "hello….Edeb hi" I sat up "um I can come" I closed my eyes 'god I nearly did come' "ok" I hung up and looked at the phone "ok here I go".

Eden paced up and down at least twice the door bell rung he walked and opened the door "hi" I smiled "hey" I walked in "can I get you a drink?" we walked into the sitting room "um what do you have?" "beer, wine" he asked "I will take a beer" he went I looked at my hands he walked up to me and sat.

I drunk some from the bottle Eden licked his lips "um I" I swallowed he put the bottle down on the table I looked at his back "Eden" I put my hand on his back Eden flinched and stood up "can you not touch me" I cradled my hand against my chest.

"Sorry Eden" I whispered "I'm sorry" he faced me I stood we faced each other "I shouldn't of you know" I looked down "I'm bloody getting married in less than 3 days and I touched you up" Eden said "its ok" "I know ok so were cool?" I blinked "yeah were cool" I said Eden smiled "cool…..do" he sat I sat down "so" I smiled "do you think you and Xander will get married?" he took a swig of his beer.

"Um…he asked and I said no" Eden looked at me "but I thought that what you wanted marriage" "I do…..I will always but not with him" I told him Eden sighed "another drink".

Eden opened the fridge door and took another couple of beers out I walked in "Eden I think I'm going to go" he turned round "why?" I shrugged "I don't really need to be here" I said to him "come on we need to hang out…..soon I'll be married" he said 'yeah don't I know it' "ok, ok don't pull the puppy dog eyes on me okay" Eden smiled I walked he grabbed a hold of me "ow no don't tickle" I screeched he pulled me I doubled over I kicked him "were not 13 or 6 anymore" he let me go "ok, ok" I stuck my tongue out at him he gave the middle finger.

"Another beer" he held it out "thank you" I took it our hands touched I looked a him and licked his lips he out his hand in his pocket "I want to watch a movie" I rolled my eyes.

I had my head on Eden's shoulder he looked at me I was fast asleep he moved and laid me down he kneeled on the floor on his knees he leaned forward and closed his eyes my lips parted and I breathed his lips hovered over mine he stood up and opened his eyes 'what the fuck am I doing fuck what is wrong with me I'm straight'.

Eden covered me up and left the room.

My eyes opened and put my fingers to my mouth 'he's….oh god'.

Xander yawned I looked at him "you ok?" I kissed him "yeah….so its really a no to the marriage" I kissed him on the lips "it is still a no…..but I do love you" Xander kissed me "I love you" Xander kissed me I closed his eyes I wrapped my arms round his shoulders he pulled me closed I grinned against his lips "its time to be the best man" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shhhhhhh" I pushed him away "come on join me in the shower" I left the room Xander laughed "wait up".

Eden looked at the ring in his hands 'I'm getting married…yes I am….ok why am I th…..no' Eden shook his head 'ok don't think about it…don think" Alex walked in "hey I just put Scott down" Eden shut his hand and looked up at her "good" she kissed him Eden pulled her close.

"Ohhh somebody is happy to see me".

I stared into space "what you thinking about?" Xander asked I shrugged "not much" Xander kissed me on the lips I smiled "are you sure you don't want to come?" I stood up "yes I am 100% sure" he kissed me again "ok, ok I cant talk you into anything" Xander smiled "that is what you love about me sometimes it pisses you off and others you love me".

I pulled him close "god your gorgeous" Xander smiled "why thank you".

We sat in the nightclub I drunk out of my glass Rupert looked at me I smiled and drunk I looked away from him Eden looked up from his phone "put that away" Ian took it Eden pouted I looked at his mouth 'god I just want to bite that bottom lip' Eden looked up at me our eyes connected he bit his plump bottom lip I swallowed and drunk again "so marriage huh" said Rupert.

"Nervous" "very nervous" smiled Eden "don't worry once the I do's are done the wedding day will be smooth sailing from then" Eden smiled "Rupert leave the poor guy alone" Eden yawned Malcolm looked at his watch "its nearly time" "for" Eden raised an eyebrow "the stripper" "not another one" "god some times I wonder if your not gay".

I looked up at Eden he looked away I walked into the toilets I walked over to the sink I leaned and looked into the mirror I blinked back tears fell down my face I blinked again 'why don't I just kill myself'.

The door opened I froze on the spot and looked Eden stood by the door I wiped my face "are you coming back out?" he asked I nodded "yeah I just feel like shite is all" I walked he grabbed my arm I stopped "Topher have you got feelings for me?" he asked" I licked my lips "what do you want me to say" he went to say something.

"Forget this ever happened I'm sure you can do that Eden" I left he clenched his fists I smiled and sat down "another round of beers then" I rubbed my hands together.

The door opened I looked up Xander walked in towel round his waist "hey" I smiled he walked up and dropped the towel and climbed in "hm your sexy" we kissed "where is it?" Xander raised an eyebrow "where's what?" I got up on my knees "the ring" Xander opened the draw and took a box out.

I took it from him Xander then took it from me and took my left hand "Topher will you marry me?" he asked "I will" he slid it on my finger and kissed me I wrapped both arms round him.

Eden rolled out of bed he looked at the clock 'I'm getting married today' he took his shorts of and stood naked "I'm marrying a woman today…what the hell am I saying?'.

I looked in the mirror 'time for best man duties' I sighed and looked at my mobile for the time 'in a couple of hours Eden will be a married man' I closed my eyes the door opened "Rupert's waiting for you" Xander said "ok" I walked "see you at the church" I kissed him on the lips "ok" I went out Rupert opened the door "ready?" I nodded.

We got in the rented car Rupert started the engine "so we have to pick up the rings" he asked I nodded he turned the corner "hey what's that on your ring finger?" he asked "I…..Xander…..I said yes" Rupert nodded "what change your mind?" Rupert asked me I sighed "I thought it was about time to move on".

Eden opened the door and let us in "Jesus your not dressed" I said Eden scratched his cheek "I woke up a little late" he walked into the kitchen we both followed him "so where's the ring?" I held my hand out "you….. I…..what's that?" he looked at my hand I looked "oh um…I said yes" Eden blinked "I thought you said Xander's not the one" I put my hand in my pocket "things change".

Rupert looked between us "ahem" I looked up at him "so the rings?" "ok yeah here" he handed it to me "ok well come on get dressed you have a wedding to get to you are the groom" I straightened his tie he put his hand on mine "marriage huh?" I nodded "just like you" I smiled and stepped back away from hm "ok wedding get to it" he nodded.

"Okay" he left the room I closed my eyes Rupert placed his hand on my shoulder "he asked me if I was in love with him I should of said yes" I whispered "no…..what if he rejected you your friendship would have been ruined" I laughed "what if he hadn't?…I could of stopped him getting married" I said "me, him and…..Scott" I cried he hugged me.

Eden looked at his watch he was in the limo I sat opposite him Yuri, Malcolm and Ian were with us "now are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" asked Ian "would you stop asking me that" Eden sighed I stared out of the window Yuri looked at me and nudged I looked at him he smiled.

I smiled back.

We stood in the church I looked up Alex walked in with her dad on her arm I blinked and glanced at Eden he had his eyes on his future wife I sighe 'what made me think' Alex stepped closer "hi" Eden smiled I fingered the ring in my pocket 'this ring was never going to belong to me' I wont let my tears show not today.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these to people in holy matrimony" the vicar said I blinked once again "if anybody here thinks these people should wed now speak now or forever hold your piece" I looked down at my feet I felt like a 100% of the peoples eyes on me "ok we now may begin".

The photographer snapped pictures "ok the groom and the best man men" he said Alex walked off to her parents me and Eden's brothers walked up "ok smile" Eden put his arm round my shoulder "smile" he said I smiled "there all done" I walked off "Topher wait up" I stopped at a car Eden walked up to me I turned round to him "hey Mr married man" I said "yeah weird huh?".

I nodded "really I always thought you would be the first to be married" said Eden "well that would be a no…..Mr I'll never get married" I said he smiled again "so off on your honeymoon" my stomach hurts Eden nodded "yeah" "well have fun I have a flight home" "leaving so soon" "yeah job to get back to".

Eden nodded and hugged me again "I love you man" "love you too".

The End…


	5. Chapter 5

Musett Choisuel

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding

Part Two

Interlude

I opened my eyes Alex slept beside me '5 years of marriage' I blinked and sat up I go out of bed I pulled a pair of boxers on and left.

Scott snored softly his little 5 year old face focused on sleep I walked and pulled the cover up to his chin and kissed his nose I moved over and recovered my 2 year old Daisy's body "night".

Alex picked up the post and looked through "Eden" she called I walked down stairs "hey honey" I rubbed her extended stomach "here" I took it "cheers" she went into the kitchen "what could this be?" I opened it and walked into the kitchen and stopped on the spot Alex looked up room feeding Daisy "Topher has invited us to his wedding" Alex smiled.

"Finally how longs it taken 5 years" I nodded and sat "uncle Topher" Scott said I looked at him he has Topher's smile down to a tee I sighed "I've never liked that Xander he's a twat" Alex wiped Daisy's mouth "he makes Topher happy and that's what you want" I stared at the invitation.

I pulled the car up to a block of flats I placed both hands on the steering wheel "it's the right address" I got out of the car and went up to the flats.

A door opened "are you Eden French?" I nodded and he let me in and shut the door we walked "what's the name?" I licked my lips he walked up to me and took my left hand he bought it up to his mouth and put my ring finger in his mouth and slid my wedding ring off "name" I swallowed "Topher" the guy nodded "ok" he dropped his robe it fell onto the floor I put the ring in my jeans pocket.

I looked him up and down he sat on the bed opened his legs and leaned back "Topher's waiting for you".

"Your late" Alex folded her arms and tapped her foot "paperwork" I took my jacket off and entered the kitchen "what is with you lately?" Alex asked me I shook my head "nothing" Alex snorted "nothing my arse" "would you just stop nagging me jesus I have only been home 5 minutes not even that" I snapped she flinched "Eden what he fuck has happened to you?".

I rubbed my face "sorry" I hugged her and closed my eyes "I'm just really tired" Alex hugged me back "why don't you take a vacation just you and Scott?" I looked at her "actually that doesn't sound so bad" I said Alex and I kissed "I know the perfect place" she said "really?" she nodded "Texas".

So here I am on a plane to the place I was born and raised to get away of it all.

My names Eden French I am married with two kids and another one the way….I'm gay and in love with my best friend.

Who is now getting married and I am going to stop it…Topher Kay is going to be mine.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Musett Choisuel

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding

Part Two

Chapter Five

I put the bag on the hotel bed Scott rubbed at his eyes and yawned I picked him up "someone's tired" "no I'm ahhhh not" he yawned I chuckled and kissed his forehead "come put your jammies on" "otay" I put him down he walked and opened his case "who's my strong boy?" Scott turned back round to me and grinned "I'm your big strong boy".

"You are".

I stare up at the ceiling Scott lay snuggled up to my side thoughts of Topher running through my head 'I am such an idiot why does this have to happen now' my eyes closed I yawned 'thinking nothing but Topher why did I make such a mess of things I've been miserable for the last 5 years the only good thing is this guy and Daisy'.

Scott started snoring I looked down at him 'he gets that from me…poor kid' I kissed his hair.

The front door opened "Eden" Topher smiled "hey Scotty" Scott smiled "hi uncle Toper" "come in I have just made lunch?" we walked into the kitchen Rupert looked up "Scotland" Scott's eyes widened "Roo" Rupert got of the chair Scott walked up to him Rupert hugged him "ah love" I laughed at Topher's face "sit down Scotty I made cheese toasties" "yeah all right" Scott walked and sat in the seat.

I sat down "so I got your text message" I nodded "yeah I was stressed I jumped down Alex's throat a couple of times" "oh" he sat "Scotty eat slowly" I scolded "sorry daddy" he slowed down "so how long you here for?" "well we were thinking of staying till after your wedding" he nodded.

"Alex and Daisy wont be able to make it because she's In her last trimester" I stared right into his eyes "really?" I saw his adams apple bob "really" he ate and looked down Rupert sighed "you ok champ?" he looked at Topher "yeah I'm fine uncle Topher really" he smiled "ok" "may I be excused?" Rupert asked "sure" Rupert left "So Rupert still hasn't seen his dad then?" I asked "quite not the Rupert I remember 5 years ago".

Topher ate "I just don't understand why his acting like this he was ok when I told him I was gay but" I put my hand on his "its because its different when its your own son" "would you act like that if Scott turned out to be gay?" "depends" Scott looked up "can I go find uncle Roo?" he asked "go for it" he put his plate over and left.

Rupert had his face buried in the pillow there was a knock on the door "go away uncle Topher I don't want to talk" the door opened Scott stood in the door way "Roo" Rupert sat up "are you sad?" "I'm fine" Scott climbed on the bed and hugged Rupert.

"Where are you and Scott staying?" Topher asked washed up I had my eyes on his arse "oh um the Victoria" I told him "that place is no good" he turned I looked up and made eye contact "you can both stay here we have an extra bed" Topher said "I couldn't I" he shook his head "no buts ok its my decision" he said.

"Ok, ok there is no point arguing with you" Topher grinned "cool" he turned back round my eyes returned to his arse.

"Scotty" me and Topher walked into the room "ah" Scott lay snuggled up to Rupert he had his arms wrapped round Scott's body "let Scott sleep I'll be back with our suitcases".

Topher got in bed "hm" Xander buried his face further into the pillow under his face Topher hugged and closed his eyes.

I stared up at the ceiling Scott slept next to me I put one arm behind my head and the other on my stomach.

Xander opened his eyes "hey sexy" Topher kissed him on the lips "hey" they continued to kiss "hmmmm nice wake up" Xander grabbed a hold of his arse.

"Oh god Xander" I opened my eyes there was a thump I listened "god just there" a moan and another thump "Xander" I screwed my eyes closed.

The next morning

Topher uncovered and sat up at the side of the bed he yawned and stretched.

Xander and I stared at each other I narrowed my eyes Xander ate some cereal his eyes narrowed Topher walked in "morning guys" he walked to the fridge "morning" we both said he looked between us "aren't the boys awake?" "no" I answered Topher sat down "so was that bed comfortable?" he asked him "tossing and turning" Topher buttered a bagel with cream cheese.

"Still like that stuff huh?" I asked he stuck his tongue out Xander stood up "gotta go" he kissed Topher "hm" he licked Topher's lips "see you later" he smiled Xander left Topher bit into the bagel cheese was now on his bottom lip "you got" I wiped it he looked at me I sucked my thumb his eyes closed "I'm going to check on Scott" I stood up his eyes opened "o-ok" he gulped I left, his forehead hit the table.

I smirked Eden - 1 Xander - 2.

"It's something" Topher smiled and shut the box "it cost a packet" he said and stood up he walked I sighed my mobile went off I took it out of my pocket "Alex" Topher nodded and sat down I placed the phone to my ear "hey…..Scott's ok?" I made a face he smiled "ok I will he hasn't mention you….he's ok stop worrying" I hung up "god does she think I'm killing him or something".

I placed my forehead on the table "women" Topher laughed "glad I like men" he drunk his coffee "another cup" I nodded he poured some "so come on how are you and Alex reall?y" I smiled "were fine a happy married couple" Topher nodded "ok if your sure" he said I nodded and smiled.

I got out of the bed and walked out of the room I walked and stopped there was sobbing I walked and opened the door Rupert was curled into a ball I walked and sat I stroked his hair "shhhh its ok" Rupert whimpered I continued stroking Topher watched from the door he smiled I smiled I kissed him and stood up and covered Topher stepped back as I walked up to him.

We both walked out Topher shut the door "I've never disliked my brother as much as I do now" he covered his face I pulled him close we both closed our eyes well I did anyway 'god he smells so good strawberries' I licked my lips 'god why do you have to smell so good' Topher moved his head our noses were touching he blinked I licked my lips and then moved my hands up his sides Topher shivered.

I tilted my head his eyes drifted closed our lips touched we kissed I gripped a hold of his shirt he pushed me against the wall "hm" I but his bottom lip we kissed "wait" he stopped I looked at him "I cant I'm getting married" I blinked "come on you don't love him you love me and you always have and you always will" Topher shook his head and laughed.

"You missed your chance" he laughed the door opened Xander and Rupert walked out laughing "your too late" I shook my head Scott walked up to me "your too late daddy too late".

"Noooooo" I screamed and sat up Scott whimpered "shit" I wiped my chest "I'm sorry Scotty" I pulled him down "bad dream".

I looked down into my cereal Topher walked in "was everything ok last night?" he sat I looked up "shit no" I wiped my face "just had a really bad dream that's all" I told him "are you sure I heard crying" Topher said I stood up "I'm ok" I licked my lips "ok" "sorry I'm just stressed" I sat back down "you know you can always talk to me" Topher stated.

"Not this I cant" I ate some more cereal Topher raised an eyebrow "uncle Topher" Rupert walked Topher turned to him "can you sign this I forgot to ask?" Topher took it and read "I need a p" Rupert held out a pen I smiled he sighed "your prepared" Topher sighed Rupert smiled "thank you uncle Top I'll see you after school".

We watched him leave "I recon his going to be alright" I looked at him he nodded and smiled "yeah I think he might be".

Xander shut the door 'fuck how long am I going to have to put up with Eden I can really not stand that guy' he took his jacket and shoes off "I'm home honey" there was no answer "hello anyone in woo hoo" I walked down stairs "oh its you" "Hi to you too…Topher has gone shopping" "oh ok" he walked into the kitchen I followed "how longs he been gone?" Scott was eating toast he had sauce round his chops "half hour" I wiped Scott's face "messy pup" Scott laughed Xander done a drink "ok" Xander sat down "finished daddy" he wiggled his fingers and nose.

I wiped his mouth again i sat down Xander drunk his coffee the door opened "I bought doughnuts" "yay" Scott giggled Topher walked in "oh babe I didn't see your car" "round the corner" Topher put the bags down "I'm getting into the shower" he left I stood up.

"Let me help you" I walked up "can I have a doughnut?" Scott asked "you don't ask Scott" he looked down "sorry daddy" I unpacked the bag and picked up a bag "ribbed" he snatched the box of condom "100 ay use a lot of them" he elbowed me I took some more out "KY jelly Xlarge" he snatched it "haaa haaa" I laughed "you're an arsehole" he turned his head away.

I poked his cheek his eyes closed I smirked and poked him again and again he batted my hand away "I am trying to unpack this and all your doing is annoying me" I stepped back "sorry no more I just can't resist it you've always been easy" I walked and sat Topher snorted.

Scott sneezed "bless you" both me and Topher said "tank you" he rubbed his button nose.

Topher sat up Xander slept next to him he got out of bed and left the room he walked along the landing mine and Scott's door opened I stepped out "hey" I smiled "can't sleep".

We sat in the kitchen he poured some water in 2 glasses "here" he gave me one and sat down "is it that dream again….Eden" I shook my head "its fine really no need to worry about Eden French remember I'm always fine" I gave him a grin Topher sighed "you know I worry" he said to me "there is no need to I promise" I drunk from the glasses and stood up I walked to the sink Topher walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Eden" he said I turned round to him I moved my hand up and my fingers touched his lips he blinked at me "Eden I" I kissed him on the lips his eyes closed then mine closed I pulled him up to my body I kissed the side of his mouth I then kissed him on the lips again he put his hand on my chest and pushed our lips disconnected.

Topher looked at me "please don't be a dream" he mumbled "its not" I told him "its not" I whispered and kissed him again.

A pair of eyes watched Scott's eyes widened 'daddy' he went and walked up stairs.

"Stop" he stopped kissing me "I don't get this….your straight…..jesus your married…jesus I'm getting married you didn't want me 5 years….heck when we were 15 why now bloody hell" I closed my eyes "Eden please tell me why" I bit my bottom lip "Topher I'm…I'm divorcing Alex" "why?" "you heard me w….the baby I don't think its even mine".

"Even Daisy…..Topher I don't this baby is mine…..Topher I" I took a hold of his hand "Topher I'm gay" he licked his lips "Eden I" I kissed him on the lips once again and his eyes reclosed.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Musett Choisuel

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding

Part Two

Chapter Six

Topher kissed me I pulled him close by his arse we continued kissing "hmmmm" he moaned into my mouth he slid his hand up my tank top "god" he fingered my nipple ring I sucked on his bottom lip "Eddddden" he moaned I stopped his hand stay on my pec "I've waited so long to touch you and feel your lips on mine" "Topher" he kissed me on the lips again I sighed "Top" I kissed him.

"But" he stepped back "I'm marrying Xander I cant" he shook his head "you cant do this to me" "but I" he shook his head "no you cant just come here after all these years and drop a bombshell and expect me to just" I folded my arms "I'm not expecting anything" he looked at me "but you" I grinned an pulled him close again "I'm going to win you Topher I'll show you that I'm the man for you" I kissed and left the room "oh shit".

"I'm going to school" Rupert picked up his bag "ok" Topher said "are you ok uncle Tophe?r" he asked "um yeah fine have a good day at school" Rupert nodded.

Topher sighed.

I done my shirt up Scott opened his eyes "daddy" Scott sat up and rubbed at his eyes "hey champ morning did you sleep well?" I gelled my hair in the mirror "daddy do you still love mommy?" he asked "yes where did that come from?" I asked "last night" he yawned I froze "last night I heard you said you d'nt love mummy and you kisseded uncle Tooper".

"I…we were playing a game" "dame" he rubbed his eyes again "yeah me and uncle Topher" I emphasised his name "always playing it when were unhappy" "otay" he carried on yawning I leaned down and kissed his forehead "time for breakfast what do you want?" we left the room with him in my arms.

"Uncle Tooper" Scott got down from my arms Tophern looked up "morning Scotty" he smiled at my son he sat at the table I sat down and and poured some coffee "so up to much today?" I asked him he swallowed "nothing" he said "cool we can take Scott out for the day how does that sound good Scooter" Scotty smiled "yaaaay can we go to the zoo or the park….or" "ok champ carm down your get".

"Hic…..I lo….hic" I sighed "drink some juice" I poured "ok Scotty me you and Topher" I said "Eden I" "I'm not taking no for an answer" Topher looked down I smirked.

Okay feelings for Topher out in the open check plan win over Topher and take him from Xander in motion …..plan A. spend time with Topher with your cute 5 year old son.

Scott was on my shoulders "look daddy a ba, ba banoon" he said "that's Baboon" "ba, banoon" I sighed "close enough" he giggled Topher smiled "I'll take a picture and you can show mummy" "yay banoon".

"Here you go peanut butter and jelly" Topher took it and took a bite "hmmmmm yum" he closed his eyes Scott nibbled on his I watched Topher's lips and licked my own Topher looked up at me I slid my hand onto his knee he looked down and then at me he removed my hand I put my mine back "may I have nother?" asked Scott I took one and handed it to him.

A couple of hours later

"One toy and we need to find a couple of things for people" Scott held Topher's hand "ok unce Tooper" he yawned "my little champ is getting tired" he yawned "no" Topher grinned "can I have this?" Scott held a stuffed fox "if you want" "can we get Roo one" I laughed "I think Rupert is a little old for stuffed toys" "ok dad".

Scott put the toy back "then so am I".

Rupert smiled "thank you Scotty" Scott smiled Rupert put the bracelet on it was made of little shells "I'm glad you like it Roo" Scott said "I will always wear it".

Scott beamed.

"You cant go away were getting married in less than a month" Topher's voice rose "its only a week" I heard Topher snort "you said that last time and you came back 3 weeks later".

Xander walked up "please I need this deal I promise a week it might be less than that" Xander kissed him on the lips "ok ok fine" he kissed him on the lips "ok ok fine" he kissed Xander "I will phone you when I arrive at the hotel" Topher sighed "ok ok fine".

I walked down the stairs Topher shut the door and leaned against it he shut his eyes "everything ok?" I got closer to him he stood up straight and opened his eyes "yeah fine" I took his hand "don't" his eyes reclosed "Scott's at my sisters Rupert is at school and Xander isn't here….relax and let go" I moved his hand up to my mouth and sucked his index finger.

"Eden please d" "please what please don't" I released his fingers with a pop he groaned I took his other hand and pulled him I kissed him on the lips and let my tongue play with his my hands moved through his hair he moaned I pushed him right up to the door I moved and trapped both wrists to the door I kissed his chin he moved his head to the side.

I stopped kissing him his breath came out in gulps of air "come to my bed" I whispered into his ear "I can make you feel so good".

The phone rung no answer it so it kept ringing the front door opened Rupert walked in the phone rung he placed his bag down and answered "Kay/Ripley residence" he answered "Xander hey" he leaned "no I just got back…..probably fell asleep…let me put just tell him" he put the phone down.

Rupert walked up stairs "uncle Topher where are you?….Xander's on the phone" he said the shower was running "um tell him to call back would you" said "ok uncle Topher" he went.

I leaned against the wall water from the shower fell down over my hair and body Topher was moving the sponge over his body "god you look" he raised his eyebrows at me I stepped up to him and slid one hand up his wet soapy six pack and chest over each nipple he bit his bottom lip "sexy…..I just want to eat you all up".

"5 years ago I went through complete and utter hell when you married Alex" he said I kissed him on the lips again for what felt like the 100th time in last 2 hours "things are different now…if I" I kissed him "hm" I kissed his wet shoulder "I will make this right Top I promise" he licked his lips.

"Teenagers usually just toss stuff aside" I said he looked at the bracelet adorning his wrist "it was a gift" Rupert smiled "hm well I think I'll shut up now" Rupert bit into the burger that was on his plate Topher turned another one over Scott sighed "I've had enough daddy" he said "you look tired" to prove a point Scott yawned Rupert puthis arm round Scott's shoulder 'he hates it when people do that…but his Roo can get away with it'.

"Hey Scott tomorrow do you want to go to the park?" Scott smiled "really" Rupert nodded "yes really" he looked at me "if that's ok Mr French" I shook my head "fine" I gave him a smile and then smirked at Topher he looked away I drunk some juice.

"Who's the pipsqueak Roo?" a tall boy looked down at Scott "don't be a jerk Finn his only a kid" he looked at Scott "go over on the climbing frame ok Scotty" he nodded and went "Finn what the hell I told you I don't like your sister like that so just leave me alone and meFranny are just friends" said Rupert "god why not any guy will be lucky to have my sister".

Rupert shook his head "just leave it ok" "unless" Finn smirked "are you a fag Rupert?" "go away" he said through clenched teeth "oh my god you are" Finn laughed "fuck off" heeeey guys Rupert here is a gay boy" Rupert punched him "come on Scotty".

"Are you ok?" Scott asked and looked at Rupert "I'm fine" "come on I'll get you a drink" they walked into the kitchen Scott sat down "Roo Bear" "yeah" he sat Scott drunk " "what's a gay?" "um….you know Uncle Topher and Xander" Scott nodded his head "there gay they like boys" "ooooooooh um" he drunk "so you likeded boys?" Rupert nodded "are you ok with that?" Scott nodded his little head curls bouncing.

"Roo bear" 'oh no' he looked at Scott "my daddy likeded boys" he drunk Rupert shook his head "no your dad" "daddy" Scott corrected him "sorry daddy likes girls" Scott shook his head "no sawed im and unca Tooper kisseded" he finished his juice.

Rupert's eyes widened.

Topher picked up the phone "hello…oh hello Alex I'll just get him for you" he placed it down and walked back up stairs "Eden" Topher knocked on the door "Alex is on the phone for you" the door opened "cheers" I left the room.

I picked up the phone "hello" I sighed "yeah I'll get him" I covered the mouth piece "Scott mummy is on the phone."

Rupert knocked on the door "come in" Rupert opened it and walked in "what can I do for you Rupert?" he walked and shut the door "I ran into Finn moore" "what if that bastard did anything to you'll" Rupert shook his head "no he has not done anything…..he called me gay and then Scotty asked me what gay was" "really did you tell him?".

Rupert nodded "he told me his daddy is gay" Topher licked his lips "no I think he may" "he said he saw his daddy kissing uncle Topher" he told him "oh well I hope you set" "I am not ten anymore uncle Toper I knew then that you were in love with Eden and I know you still are" Rupert stated.

"Ok ok" Topher sighed.

I picked Scott up "did you have a nice convesation with mummy?" he nodded we walked into the kitchen I sat him down "did mummy say she missed you?" Scott nodded again "misseded me laods and loadeds" I poured him some juice "she said she mised you to" he took it from me "thank you daddy" he said "anytime" I kissed his forehead 'god I love this kid'.

Topher sighed "you can't keep this up your getting married" "don't you think I know that kid" he stood up "don't call me kid" he stood up "don't call me kid I am 15" "still" Rupert shook his head "teen not a kid Scott is a kid" he folded his arms "ok I'm sorry….I will sort this out" Rupert hugged him "Ok uncle Topher where's lunch I'm hungry?".

Topher gave him a smack up side the head.

Scott looked up from his drink "Roo" Scott said "hey Scotland" he sat Topher walked in I looked at him he looked at me and away he opened the fridge door "I'll make PBJ" he took all the bits out "cool" Rupert said.

Topher rolled over "gotcha" I sat and pinned him down and kissed him "E-Eden stop" I looked at him "I cant do this anymore" he bit his bottom lip "ok now I really am dreaming" I let go of his arms and sat up "no your not dreaming am deadly serious I cant do this I am getting married….its too late for you" I climbed off him.

"Eden you should of done this years ago" he cried I stood up and folded my arms "Eden I think after all these I" "don't say it" I turned round "your not over me I know your not…I'll make sure" I left the room.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Musett Choisuel

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

My Best Friends Wedding

Part Two

Chapter Seven

"Why are we leaving daddy" we walked to the car and opened it "no questions Scotty" he climbed in he moved the seat belt I done it up "Eden" Topher walked up I turned to him "you made your self clear don't you think" I said "yeah I have but you're my best friend" I shook my head "I don't think we can anymore" "don't be stupid" he said "don't call me stupid".

"I'm sorry" he looked down "pl…..please" I walked and placed my hand on his cheek "I love you" I said 'please say you love me please say it' Topher removed my hand "E" I shook my head "I'm…I'm resigning as your best man" I felt the tears start to build behind my eyes "you cant do that" he said "I can and I just did" I turned and opened the car door.

"Please don't leave not like this Eden I don't think I could go on if y" "no" I turned back to him "bye Topher" I got in and started up the engine "bye dadda" Scott said Topher's eyes widened and he looked at him "did you just call me?" Scott beamed at him we drove off.

Topher stood there and cried.

2 and a half weeks later

I wopped the scotch back it burned my throat "another" I placed it down the bartender poured another one I drunk "are you ok man you've been dinking that for last two weeks" I shook my head "I am fined I'm….his getting married in 2 days" I drunk some more "oh" he smiled "I tried so hard" I said and shook my head.

"But" he raised an eyebrow "this" I shoved my left hand in his face "is the reason he's not mine, I was and still am a fool" I moved my hand away from him "dude you need to get laid" I looked up at him.

I moaned "morning sleepy head" a voice said I turned "you" the bartender smiled "yeah" I rubbed my dry face "I can get you some water" "no I'm fine thank you I have to pick my son up from my sisters" I got up "you really are a family man" I got dressed "will I be seeing you in the club anymore?" I sighed "no idea".

Scott ran up to me and hugged me I lifted him up "was he okay?" Hana nodded "he's an angel" Scott beamed "isn't he always…..I drunk a little too much than I usually did" "really?" she asked "yeah I'll see you later" I walked to the door "Eden are you sure everything is ok with you?" "yeah see you later" we left "what's happened to you?" she said to herself.

"Daddy can I please see unca Roo and unca Tooper" Scott asked "no" I ate some of my cereal "please daddy" he stuck his bottom lip out and pouted "please don't" Scott whimpered "pwease daddy" "ok" he smiled "later" he sighed "do it now do it now daddy" "no later I'll call him later" I told him "now daddy now" "ok fine" my hand trembled as I reached into my pocket and took out my mobile.

"Don't pretend to dial daddy" I looked up at him "how'd you get so smart?" "its in my jeans" he answered "genes" he nodded I put my phone to my ear "hello…Rupert" Scott's eyes brightened "Scott wants to know If you can hang out….okay I'll tell him" I told him and hung up "well daddy" I looked at him "Rupert will pick you up and take you to the zoo" "yay" he cheered "what about unca Tooper".

"He has to work" he pouted again I rolled my eyes "come on eat".

Topher cooked bacon in the pan Rupert walked in "I'm going out" he out his jacket on "where?" Rupert smiled "Scott I got a call from Eden" "Eden" he turned round to him "um yeah" "oh…h" "Scott wanted to hang out with me and I said I would take him to the zoo" Topher licked his lips "did Eden" Rupert shook his head "no sorry".

"God" Topher sighed.

I was lying on my bed eyes closed 'god really my life is shit' there was a knock on the door "who is it?" I stood up and walked to the door "room service" I opened the door Topher stood opposite me "you" "hi" I went to shut the door "just talk to me" I released the door and he walked in he shut it "what's there to talk about you made it clear how you feel" "Eden your being stubborn" I shook my head "I'm being stubborn god you have Xander's cock shoved so up your arse like a slut all the time" he slapped me I held my face he had tears going down his face.

"I cant believe you just said that to me Eden" "I'm sorry…I'm just mad I" he stepped forward "Eden" I looked him in the eyes I licked my lips Topher's lips touched mine I pulled him close "I want to feel you" I whispered "I need you Topher" he kissed me again I took his hand "just let me be yours".

I kissed him.

"No" he pushed me away "I came here to make piece I am getting married on Monday and I want you there….be like it was with you Eden please" I shook my head "I cant" he cried and wiped his face "ok Eden if that is the way you feel then fine" he sighed and walked to wards the door "Topher" I said he shook his head "bye Eden" he walked to the door and opened it "have a nice life Eden with your wife" he left.

The door slammed against the frame behind him I sat down on the bed "oh god what the hell am I going to do?".

"Nervous?" Rupert asked "no don't be silly" Topher touched his tie "would you cut that out" Lisa hit Topher's hand "you know what uncle Topher's like" Rupert smiled he looked out of the window Rupert looked at Lisa "everything ok Top?" she asked "this wedding is going to be…..no brother no best friend" he sighed she stood up and walked to him.

Lisa placed her hand on his shoulder "everything is going to be ok Topher, don't worry about it" Topher sighed.

I looked at my watch on my wrist the exact one Topher bought me 8 years ago; ok his getting married in half hour' I stood up Scott looked up "Daddy".

Xander took my hand "we are gathered here today to join this couple in" the doors slammed opened they all looked in that direction "Rupert" Rupert senior walked in "dad" Rupert stood up "I need to talk to you little brother" he said to him "why now I'm getting married" "yeah I know that's why I'm here Topher" I looked at Xander "I need to just talk" "5 minutes" "come on" they left.

Rupert shut the door I turned round to him "so what do you want to tell me" "I don't think you should marry Xander brother" I placed my hands on my hips "me and Rupert have been talking and he told me about Eden" "oh god he hid that well" I sat "why…..did you…you could have finally have Eden and you turn him away" Topher looked down "don't marry Xander" he said.

Topher looked up at me I walked behind him I looked at Rupert Topher turned round "Eden what are you dong here I made my feelings clear" "no…..you were lying to me…..you love me I love you" Topher closed his eyes I walked up to him and placed my hand on his cheek "love me Topher…..marry me?" he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Eden" he kissed me on the lips I kissed him back he wrapped both arms round my shoulders I sighed "what the hell is going on in here?" I let him go we both looked towards the door "I can explain" he said Xander was giving me a death glare "I…Xander" I stepped closer and put my arm round his shoulders.

"I am so sorry" he said "I'll kill you" Xander went for me Rupert held him back "face it" I smirked Xander stepped back "Xander wait" he turned and left we all followed him "ladies and gentleman I am afraid that this wedding will not be happening" there was murmurs "I've just found out my fiancé is leaving me for his best man".

Lisa and Rupert looked at each other and back to Xander "so ladies and gentleman I bid you farewell" he walked away and out the door slammed shut everyone looked at me and Topher.

Topher stared up at the ceiling I walked to the bed and climbed in "hey" I placed my chin on his chest "hey" he closed his eyes "what am I going to do I have no where to live?" "don't think about" I started "how can I not" I sat up and straddled his waist and kissed him on the lips his eyes closed I rolled us over and kissed down his neck.

Topher rubbed my arse "god it feels so right touching you Eden" I kissed him again "I have finally got you" I whisper into his ear and he sighs "and I have finally got you".

Only one thing I need to do now….get a divorce….it is going to take time I know at the end of all this me and Topher can be together for ever.

The End.

One year later…..

I looked down at the ring on my hand "its gorgeous dadda" Scott smiles at me "I know it is" Rupert leaned forward "uncle Topher is going to love it" I smiled "I hope so"

Topher licked his thumb "smells yum" I walked behind him and wrapped my arms round his waist Topher smiles and places his hand on mine "doent my cooking always" "your right" he turned we kissed "hmmmm" I kissed under his chin and kissed down his neck "when is Scotty going back to Miami" he asked "tomorrow I have to take him" he kissed me on the lips "god were going to miss him".

We kissed "me, you and Ro" I hugged him "hat was all part of hers and my agreement until the divorce is final" he kissed me "come on dinners ready".

We sat down to dinner candles were lit "more wine" I nodded and he poured some more into my glass he put the bottle down I put one hand in my pocket "Topher" he licked his lips and looked at me "ya" I stood up and then got on one knee his eyes widened I took the box out of my pocket "Topher Kay will you marry me" he grinned "yes" he hugged me.

"I love you I will marry you".

The End


End file.
